warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Milton Vernon Laswell
Milton Vernon Laswell AKA "The Zodiac Killer" (b. July 15th, 1945 - Incarcerated) was a pawn shop owner in the early 1960s that collected dangerous artifacts and used them to constantly kill for more. Is currently bronzed and stored in the Bronze Sector. Description In 1967, Warehouse agents concluded that Milton had acquired three artifacts that were sold to him by Douglas A. Bathurst of Day Valley, CA. Who stole, Li Ching-Yuen's Bowl, The Cato Street Conspiracy Decanter and Cyrus the Great's Achaemenian Tapestry from Warehouse 13 Agents: Vanessa Custer and Frederick Nicholson. After discovering the power of the artifacts and how to use them, most notably the tapestry, which he used often as a cloak. He started to collect them for his own personal gain and power that he was now in control of. Using the Tapestry, he evaded authority on countless occasions, including both police and the warehouse. Stealing dozens of artifacts from agents, black market contacts and random locations. Laswell started getting more ruthless as he figured out more about artifacts and the newly discovered information about the Warehouse. Eventually leading him to killing to get to artifacts, becoming an obsession that overtook him. Information on the tapestry artifact. : File: 3456789-97987789/SD : Item: 6345787-765709.32 : Type: Tapestry : Attributes: Allows wearer to temporarily escape from any authority figure or bodily government. Steals user's humanity. : Stack: GOPT-86789.7 : Agent: L. Adamson Reason for Incarceration Multiple artifact related murders. Including the deaths of two Warehouse agents James Mackinse and Martha Ordan by the use of The Harpe Brothers' Tomahawk. 'Four of the victims were not killed by artifacts. ' The first artifact related death occurred on September 12th 1968 at 9:05 P.M near Vallejo, California. The first victim's name was Kimberly Leland Holloway, a native of Vallejo, California by the use of The Harpe Brothers' Tomahawk. The second artifact related death occurred on February 2nd 1969 at 2:49 A.M. around. The second victim was Troy Shannon, a homeless man around California. Killed by the use of Ishikawa Goemon's Tanto, boiled alive from the inside out. The third artifact related death occurred on June 25th 1969 at an unknown date, around Hollywood, California. The third victim's name was Lawrence E. Higgs, a native of Las Vegas, Nevada visiting the area. Killed by the constant use of Delphine LaLaurie's Whip. The fourth and final artifact related death occurred on January 3rd 1970. Mr. Laswell had many other artifacts in play that were never found by Warehouse 13 Agents. The Cato Street Conspiracy Decanter and Cyrus the Great's Achaemenian Tapestry were the only two artifacts ever to be collected. The bowl, whip, tanto and tomahawk remain at large. Laswell left cryptic notes behind in his study, which some were found by the FBI and investigated. Agents of the time thought that the notes were the works of an artifact that generated cryptic letters. A cryptic generating artifact which origins are unknown. He was caught by Warehouse agents and was bronzed on January 4th 1975. Cryptic Notes For over thirty years, Warehouse agents have tried to cipher the codes. Even using various artifacts that have De-ciphering capabilities. None have been useful. These various artifacts include: *Alexander D'Agapeyeff's Telegraph *Gilbert Vernam's Paper Tape *Polybius' Scytale *Blaise de Vigenere's Inkwell *Thomas Jefferson's Wheel Cipher *Marian Rejewski's Cards *Colossus Computer Vacuum Tubes *Claude Shannon's Chess Board Category:Bronze Sector Category:Enemies of the Warehouse Category:Wilesjeffery2152 Category:Characters Category:Real People